Hijo de una diosa
by shido-kun
Summary: UA Yoh es un chico popular en su escuela nda parece diferente a su vida hasta q conoce a anna...muy bueno porfa dejen review


Me siento junto a dos mujeres en el banco de la plaza, ellas me miran extrañadas, claro no es común ver a un hombre llorando, pensé.  
  
-Es tarde, se acerca la tormenta, esta tarde es una de las peores, saben?, aún me cuesta recordarla, nunca termine de llorar, nunca terminé de necesitarla, como la necesito ahora, como hago para olvidar a aquel ángel que cambió mí vida solo con el propósito de hacerme una mejor persona, para poder salvar a las demás-les dije sin mirarlas-aquí estoy!, Quién dijo que yo!, algún día lloraría por amor.-sollocé mirando a la mujer que se encontraba a mí lado junto a la otra-  
  
-Que te sucedió muchacho?.preguntó la mujer-  
  
-Quiere saberlo?-le pregunté con una sonrisa algo costosa-  
  
-Cuéntanos, tal ver podamos ayudar!-dijo la otra mujer-  
  
-Ya no hay remedio para mis penas, ella ya no esta!-dije secando mis lagrimas-pero ella me enseño!-dije poniéndome firme-  
  
-Que te enseñó?-preguntó la mujer a mí lado-  
  
-Lo que es el amor, lo valerosas que son ustedes, las mujeres!-dije, la mujer me miró con una gran sonrisa-  
  
-Habla muchacho!-dijo la otra mujer-  
  
-Fue hace años, pero si no fuera por ella no estaría aquí-dije tristemente, pero decidí tomar valor y contar, mí historia.  
  
Vivía con mis amigos en un departamento cerca de la universidad, estaba estudiando sicología, pero luego me di cuenta de que no me serviría de nada. Yo era un muchacho muy apuesto en ese entonces tenia veintidós años, la mayoría de las chicas de la universidad estaban detrás de mí, mis amigos siempre estaban presentándome chicas, pero yo no aceptaba a ninguna, yo solo tenia ojos para una joven que me gustaba mucho, ella se llamaba Tamao y era la más bella de mí clase.  
  
Un día vi en el noticiero que dos noticias que me impactaron, decían que un enorme asteroide se dirigía hacia la Tierra, científicos y astrólogos de todo el mundo investigaban como destruirlo; la otra noticia hablaba sobre un misterioso fenómeno, testigos afirmaban ver un ángel en las simas de los edificios. Me preocupé por ambas cosas, me parecía extraño lo que decían sobre un ángel, pero en fin, no me interesaban esas cosas, no mientras todo el mundo se preocupaba por el misterioso asteroide que impactaría contra la Tierra.  
  
Una noche fui a una fiesta en al casa de una de mis compañeras de la universidad. Esa noche una amiga muy quería me levó hasta aquel enorme jardín de la casa, me dijo exactamente-Yoh, hace tiempo que quiero decirte algo-yo ya sabía que iba a decirme que yo le gustaba, pero la tome como otra chica mas, entonces ella siguió-yo.estoy enamorada de ti-dijo mirándome muy tiernamente, yo pensé, tal vez sea lo mismo que decirme "me gustas", pero en otras palabras, como ya me había pasado con muchas chicas- no se que decirte, pero yo no.-le dije tratando que supiera que ella no me gustaba a mí, mí querida amiga derramo lagrimas una tras otra-solo quería que lo supieras.-dijo ella secándose las lágrimas y salió corriendo de allí, yo me quedé impactado por su reacción, pero no comprendía mucho lo que había querido decirme. Cuando termino la fiesta caminé a casa por las oscuras calles de mí vecindario, esa noche ella me estaba siguiendo, pero yo no apenas me había dado cuenta, pensé que era alguna rata que revolvía la basura, pero era ella.  
  
Llegue a la calle mas estrecha, debía cruzarla para llegar a la manzana de mí casa, junto a mis amigos que ya estaban allí esperándome, pero siete hombres se me aparecieron, me rodearon, ella estaba observando desde la sima de aquel viejo edificio de la esquina.  
  
-Te encontramos!-dijo uno de aquellos hombres-  
  
-No tengo dinero!-dije pensando que querían asaltarme, pero era mas que eso-  
  
-No queremos tu dinero, te queremos a ti, hijo de la Diosa!-dijo otro hombre-  
  
-Creo que se están confundiendo de persona, yo no conozco a mí madre!-dije-  
  
-No mientas, Yoh!-gritó el primer hombre-  
  
-Cómo sabe mí nombre?-pregunté confundido-  
  
-Tendrás que acompañarnos, el hijo de la Diosa no debe llegar a la ciudad Esperanza-dijo otro hombre que me tomó los dos brazos y me sostuvo con fuerza. Grité por ayuda, tal vez mis amigos me escucharían, y lo hicieron. Luego de un rato aparecieron.  
  
-Yoh!-gritó Len mí mejor amigo, junto a los otros dos que venían atrás, pero al ver a todos eso hombre rodeándome se quedaron impactados. No podían hacer mucho ellos eran mas y portaban largos cuchillos.  
  
En ese desesperante momento algo salto de lo alto de aquel edificio, era ella, con sus cabellos cobrizos, sus profundos ojos miel, vestida de negro, cayó en cuclillas, extendiendo sus largas y blancas alas, que en el momento que se levantó se introdujeron rápidamente en su espalda. Los hombres que me estaba rodeando la miraron con miedo, ella no se movía, se mantenía quieta con los ojos cerrados. Uno de los hombre corrió hacia ella para tratar de lastimarla con uno de sus cochillos, ella lo detuvo, le quitó el cuchillo y se lo clavó a él, el hombre se disolvió en cenizas, ella tomó el cuchillo, lo lazó hacia el hombre que estaba sujetándome la espalda, que también se disolvió, los otros hombres se dirigieron hacia ella, ella se inclino un coco hacia atrás, y recibió al primero con una fuerte patada que lo dejó en el suelo, otros tres la rodearon, ella tomo impulso, se dio una vuelta en el aire, los dos que estaban a sus costados recibieron una patada en la cara, y el que se encontraba delante le quito el cuchillo y se lo clavó en el pecho. Los hombres que había herido se levantaron y huyeron de allí. Yo y mis amigos la mirábamos impactados, ella seguía ahí, mirándome, extendió su brazo, un águila blanca se poso en ella y lentamente se acercó a mí, que aun seguía en el piso.  
  
-Estas bien?-me preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa-  
  
-Si.-le contesté impactado-  
  
-Ven te ayudare a levantarte!-dijo ella, me extendió su mano y me ayudo a levantarme-  
  
Mis amigos se acercaron y me ayudaron a caminar, aquellos hombres me habían lastimado el estomago y costaba caminar, ella nos acompañó hasta la puerta, la hicimos pasar a la casa, ella solo preguntaba si me sentía bien.  
  
-Estoy bien!-le contesté por cuarta vez-  
  
-Lamento no haber llegado antes pero, él tardó en avisarme-dijo ella mirando al águila que se posaba en su hombro-  
  
-Él?-preguntó Len confundido-  
  
-Si, el ve todo por mí, saluda Silver!-el águila extendió sus alas he hizo una reverencia.  
  
-Quién eres?-pregunté muy curiosamente-  
  
-Me llamo Anna, he venido a protegerte Yoh, hijo de la Diosa-dijo ella seriamente-  
  
-Hijo de la Diosa?-preguntó uno de mis amigos-  
  
-Si, él es el enviado para salvar a la raza humana de la destrucción- contesto ella-  
  
-Esto es demasiado!-dije sorprendido-  
  
-No te preocupes, mañana no será la destrucción del planeta-  
  
-Hablas del asteroide que caerá sobre la Tierra?-pregunté recordando las noticias-  
  
-Sí!, Ánaton caerá en la Tierra, si tu no le evitas-dijo ella algo triste-  
  
-Eres un ángel?-preguntó otro de mis amigos-  
  
-No exactamente, he venido desde la India, soy parte de una tribu de aquellas selvas, los Tacás, nuestra tribu es protegida por Silver, el águila sagrada, la cual según la leyenda  
  
"La persona que porte sus alas debe proteger a la salvación de la Tierra, en el día que el cielo llore, el gritó de las Anas perdidas no deje que chillar, la oscuridad invada la Tierra, solo aquel que tenga la marca sagrada podrá abrir "Las puertas de la Esperanza"  
  
Explicó ella dejándonos con los ojos abiertos de par en par.  
  
-No, puedo creer lo que dices!-dije sorprendido-  
  
-Acaso tu no llevas una marca en tu espalda?-dijo ella-  
  
-Si tiene una especie de tatuaje, son signos extraños y un ojo muy extraño- dijo Len-  
  
-Esa escritura es el idioma de mí tribu, lo que llevas en tu espalda es la profecía que acabo de decirte y el ojo de Silver-explicó ella-  
  
-Esto es mucho para mí, hasta ayer vivía una vida normal y ahora tu llegas y me dices que soy la salvación de la raza humana-dije sorprendido-  
  
-Lo siento, mí intención no era molestarte-dijo ella algo ofendida bajando la cabeza, lo cual me hizo sentir culpable e hice lo que pude para compensarlo-  
  
-Esta bien, no es tu culpa, pero tendré que hacerlo si no queda otra!-dije tratando de hacer que se sintiera mejor-  
  
-No quiero ser una molestia, pero no tengo donde quedarme.-pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, mis tres amigos, le suplicaron que se quedase con nosotros-  
  
-No te preocupes, yo dormiré en el sillón-dijo mí amigo Horo-Horo-  
  
-No esta bien, yo me quedaré en el sillón, de todas formas no duermo casi nada-dijo ella con una bella sonrisa-  
  
-Si a ti te resulta mejor!-dijo Horo-Horo-  
  
-No se hagan problema, hagan de cuenta que no estoy aquí!-dijo ella, pero con su belleza rondando la casa mis amigos no podrían hacer cosa semejante-  
  
Esa noche ella se quedo sentada en el sillón, toda la noche mirando por la ventana. Me asomé por la puerta de mí cuarto y la vi me quedé mirándola un largo rato.  
  
-Te parezco algo rara?-preguntó sin mirarme-  
  
-Cómo savias que estaba aquí?-pregunté en voz baja-  
  
-Tu presencia es la misma que la de Silver-me contesto-  
  
-Presencia, puedes sentirla?-pregunté sorprendido-  
  
-Si, es idéntica a la de él y la de la Diosa-  
  
-Iré a dormir, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano-dije para no seguir la conversación, me fui, me sentí algo extraño, como la sensación de que lo debería dejarla sola, pero no le tomé mucha atención.  
  
Esa mañana cuando los cuatro nos levantamos, no dirigimos a la cocina, nuestros ojos se quedaron impactados al ver lo que vieron, Anna había preparado el desayuno para los cuatro, era el mejor desayuno que jamás nos hubieran servido en años.  
  
-Rápido o no llegarán!-dijo ella dulcemente-  
  
-Gracias!-dijimos uno por uno sentándonos en la mesa de la cocina-  
  
-Esto por que?-preguntó Len-  
  
-Porque me dieron un lugar en su hogar, y yo jamás he tenido una familia, y es mí manera de agradecérselos-dijo ella algo triste, pero nadie dijo una palabra después de esto-  
  
Tomamos el deliciosos desayuno que Anna había preparado y salimos rápidamente a la universidad, seguidos por Silver que no dejaba de vigilarme. Estaba en mí casillero guardando los libros que había traído, pero apareció Tamao que se presento frente a mis ojos con su enorme belleza.  
  
-Hola Yoh!-dijo Tamao-  
  
-Hola!-dije algo sonrojado-  
  
-Vienes con migo a clase?-preguntó extendiéndome su mano-  
  
-Claro!-dije tomando su mano y dejándome llevar por ella hasta el salón-  
  
El día fue largo, cuando salí de la universidad, Anna me esperaba a la salida junto a Silver, que se posaba en su brazo.  
  
-Que haces aquí?-pregunté sorprendido-  
  
-Vine a buscarte, estuve mal?-dijo algo triste porque pensó que a mí no me agradaría que ella viniese-  
  
-No, esta bien, solo me sorprendiste-dije, me había dado cuenta que ella era una chica buena que le importaba mucho que se enojasen con ella, no le gustaba eso.  
  
-Quién es tu amiga?-preguntó un compañero de mí clase, mientras otros llegaban detrás de él-  
  
-He.ella es Anna-dije presentándola a los chicos de mí clase-  
  
-Mucho gusto, linda!-dijo mí compañero. Pero al ver al otro lado se cruzó en mí camino la belleza de Tamao, pero no podía ir tras ella y dejar a la pobre Anna con los degenerados de mis compañeros, entonces decidí ir a casa con ella. En el camino, tuvimos una charla muy interesante.  
  
-Te gusta Tamao verdad?-preguntó ella. Mil preguntas se me cruzaron el la mente, "¿Cómo conoce a Tamao?, ¿Cómo sabe que me gusta?, ¿Debería contestarle?".  
  
-Cómo sabes?-pregunté confundido-  
  
-Porque me respondes con otra pregunta?-preguntó ella desafiándome-  
  
-No lo se, pero, sí Tamao me gusta-contesté-  
  
-Pero no la amas-me dijo ella confundiéndome-  
  
-Que no es lo mismo?-pregunté-  
  
-Ja!, hay cosas que tienes que aprender sobre la vida Yoh-dijo ella-  
  
-No te entiendo-dije confundido-  
  
-Hay cosas que son diferentes, y no sabes diferenciarlas, tienes mucho que aprender, nadie te ha enseñado?-preguntó ella dulcemente-los dos sentimientos mas fuertes, el odio y el amor-  
  
-No, no conocí a mí padre y mí madre me abandono cuando yo nací, me dejó en un orfanato, la odio-dije tristemente. Ella dejó de caminar al igual que yo, se puso enfrente de mí y me miro tiernamente.  
  
-No digas eso-dijo con tristeza-la Diosa no te abandonó, trató de alegarte del peligro que correrías junto a ella-me explicó-ella te ama, eres su hijo, ella te creó de su propio amor hacia ti!- Sin mas decir caminamos a la casa sin cruzar palabra alguna, cuando llegamos la casa estaba vacía, los dos no sentamos en el sillón y yo decidí preguntarle algo que me puse a pensar en el camino.  
  
-Tú, tuviste familia?-pregunté-  
  
-No.-dijo ella derramando unas pocas lágrimas de sus ojos-fui creada por la madre tierra, soy el complejo de los cuatro espíritus sagrados, no soy humana. Los Tácas me encontraron en la selva y me criaron con sus creencias, ellos saben de la Diosa porque se manifiesta a través de la flora de las selvas. Cuando llegué a una determinada edad, me convertí en la portadora de las alas de Silver, por lo tanto mí deber es protegerte, tu eres mí única familia-dijo ella secando las últimas lagrimas que caían de sus ojos. Me sentí conmovido por sus palabras, con suavidad la tomé de los hombros y la abrasé, ella se acurrucó en mis brazos, era tan frágil como una flor. Decidí ayudarla que no se sintiera más sola, de todas formas debía agradecerle si algún día daba su vida por mí, ya que debía protegerme. Ya habían pasado cuatro días de que ella había estado viviendo con nosotros. Siempre iba a buscarnos a la universidad junto con Silver, había hecho algunas amistades con mis compañeras. Yo por mí parte no dejaba de mirar a Tamao, la mas bella de todas, pero esa tarde que regresábamos de la universidad, me puse a pensar en lo que Anna me había dicho sobre el amor y decidí consultarle. En cuanto llegamos a casa, tomamos algo en la cocina, le comente como me había ido en le universidad y algunas que otras cosas insignificantes, hasta que decidí preguntarle de un modo que ella me entendiese.  
  
-Anna, tu puedes ayudarme a conquistar a una mujer?-pregunté algo avergonzado, ella se sentó en la mesa junto a mí, rió y me miró-  
  
-Tu me enseñas sobre los humanos y yo te enseñaré sobre la vida-dijo con una leve sonrisa-de acuerdo?-  
  
-Si-contesté algo inseguro-  
  
-Bien empezaremos con lo básico!-dijo-ninguna mujer se resiste a la dulzura de un hombre y tampoco que le hables al oído-explicó-  
  
-Tengo que ser dulce?-pregunté-  
  
-Si no es tu naturalidad no lo seas, pero trata de halagarla-dijo levantándose de la silla-  
  
-Entiendo-dije recordando todo lo que ella me decía-  
  
-Sabes si ella te quiere?-  
  
-No, Tamao no sabe lo que siento-  
  
-Porque no se lo dices!-  
  
-Es que no me atrevo-dije avergonzado-como puedo decírselo?-le consulté-  
  
-Yoh!, no sabes hacer nada por ti mismo?-preguntó algo enojada-  
  
-Es que yo, jamás he amado a una mujer-dije mirándola profundamente, ella se quedó mirándome sorprendida y luego fue bajando la vista y miró hacia otro lado.  
  
-Amas a Tamao?-preguntó-  
  
-No lo se.-dije muy inseguro-como puedo saber si la amo?-grité parándome frente a Anna que se me quedó mirando-  
  
-Deja que tu corazón busque a quien amar-dijo-  
  
-Como?-  
  
-Cuando esa persona haga latir tu corazón y tu sangre hierva en tus venas, cuando la tengas frente a ti y el hechizo de sus ojos te encierre en sus dominios y sientas que estas atrapado por su belleza, cuando mires sus labios y no te resistas a besarlos y cuanto toques su piel sentirás que has alcanzado lo inalcanzable, entonces lo sabrás-dijo mirándome profundamente, yo no podía quitar la vista de sus ojos, pero en ese momento llegaron Len, Horo-Horo y Federico quines hicieron que me separara de su mirada.  
  
-Cómo están todos?-saludó Len-  
  
-Bien!-contestó Anna saludando a los dos-  
  
-Querida dama!-dijo tomando la mano de Anna-me haría el honor de acompañarme a cenar a fuera, para festejar que, aprobé el examen!-gritó con alegría-  
  
-Si, enserio?-preguntó Anna emocionada-  
  
-Así es!-dijo el con una enorme sonrisa-  
  
-Cuánto me alegro!-exclamó ella abrazándolo-  
  
-Entonces, los invito a todos a cenar!-dijo Len- Esa noche fuimos al restaurante que quedaba a unas tres cuadras de la casa. Comimos, tomamos, festejamos, la pasamos muy bien, pero no era todo color de rosa esa noche.  
  
-Nos vamos?-preguntó Manta-  
  
-Si, ya es tarde-contestó Anna-  
  
-Pero si mañana es sábado!-dijo Len-  
  
-Vamos ya es tarde!-dije terminando de convencerlo- Salimos del lugar y muy lentamente nos encaminamos hacia casa.  
  
-Esperen!-dijo Anna seriamente-  
  
-Que sucede?-pregunté preocupado, ella guardo silencio por unos instantes-  
  
-No estamos solos-dijo mirándome con miedo-  
  
Decidimos ir por un callejón que salía a la puerta trasera de mí edificio, para evitar problemas, pero allí nos rodearon quince hombres, entre ellos dos de los que antes habían venido por mí, mientras mis amigos inconscientemente cubrían a Anna.  
  
-Dijimos que no escaparías!-dijo un hombre dirigiéndose a mí-esta vez te llevaremos con nosotros, muchacho-  
  
-Primero tendrán que acabar conmigo-dijo Anna saliendo de entre mis amigos quienes intentaban protegerla, Silver se posó sobre su hombro haciéndose presente ante ellos, quienes retrocedieron con miedo al ver al ave-  
  
-Portadora de sus alas, Silver ha elegido a una bella mujer-dijo un hombre saliendo de entre los otros, éste era muy alto, sus cabellos negros llegaban hasta sus rodillas y sus ojos azulados brillaban en la oscuridad-  
  
-Quién eres?-preguntó ella seriamente-  
  
-Admirador de tus alas, hechizado por tus ojos, mas que me queda de vida si tu me la has robado-dijo el hombre acercándose a ella-no me recuerdas?-  
  
-Hao.-dijo ella con odio-  
  
-Me alegra que me recuerdes, princesa-dijo él acariciando el rostro de Anna-  
  
-No me toques!-gritó ella quitando sus manos bruscamente-  
  
-Estas muy brava!, hola Silver!-dijo mirándolo con desprecio-  
  
-Ya no lo molestes!-protesto ella-  
  
-Anna mía, me iré-dijo-el día ya legará y estaré esperándote en Esperanza- dijo retirándose junto a sus hombres- Los cinco llegamos a casa, sentamos a Anna en el sillón y exigimos que nos diga todo.  
  
-Quién era, él?-preguntó Len-  
  
-Él es hijo de Neutra, reina de las tinieblas, Hao destruyó nuestra aldea en la India, intento matarme pero mis hermanos me salvaron, dieron la vida para que yo pudiera venir a salvarte a ti-me dijo-  
  
-Como pudieron reconocerte en una ladea tan grande-preguntó Manta-  
  
-Al igual que Yoh, llevo una marca que me identifica-dijo Anna quitándose la remera, haciendo que los cinco nos sorprendiéramos de su acción-este es Silver-dijo mostrándonos el tatuaje de un águila que llevaba en la espalda, y al costado de su cintura cuatro signos muy extraños-y estos son los espíritus de la Madre Tierra, el agua, el aire, el fuego, y la tierra, como verán a Silver le falta el ojo, es el que Yoh tiene tatuado en su espalda- explicó rápidamente-  
  
-Que quiere Hao?-pregunté-  
  
-Él te quiere a ti, para fundir tu corazón en antes de que Ánaton atraviese la atmósfera-  
  
-Creo que fue suficiente por hoy!-dijo Len-ya no puedo creer todo lo que esta pasando-y se retiró junto a Horo-Horo y Manta-  
  
-Lamento si estoy causando algún problema-me dijo Anna tristemente-  
  
-No, todo esta bien-le dije tratando de tranquilizarla-  
  
Ya había amanecido los cuatro nos levantamos y Anna ya no se encontraba en casa, nos preocupamos mucho al ver que no llegaba. De repente alguien tocó la puerta, Len corrió a abrir.  
  
-Por fin llegas, donde te habías metido!-dijo Len viendo entrar a Anna-  
  
-Lo siento, fui a caminar-dijo ella tristemente-  
  
Un impulso en mí que nunca habría esperado, corrí hacia ella y la abrasé con fuerza.  
  
-Yoh.-murmuró al ver mí reacción-  
  
-No vuelvas a irte así!-le dije dejando a mis amigos sin palabras-  
  
-A donde fuiste?-preguntó Manta-  
  
-Solo fui a caminar por el barrio-  
  
-Porque?-preguntó Manta-  
  
-No lo se, solo quería salir!-dijo ella sorprendida por la pregunta-y me encontré con Tamao-dije en voz baja-  
  
-Que?!-pregunté impresionado-  
  
-Fuimos a tomar algo a un bar y estuvimos charlando-  
  
-Que te dijo?-yo seguía preguntando, quería saber todo-  
  
-Me preguntó que hacías fuera de la universidad, que era yo de ti, donde vivías, como vivías, y un montón de cosas mas-dijo ella exhausta-  
  
-Enserio?-pregunté contento-quería saber sobre mí!-grité de felicidad-  
  
-Le dijiste que me gusta?-pregunté asustado-  
  
-No Yoh!, pero ella me dijo que tu le caes simpático- Salí del departamento gritando de alegría, todos quedaron perplejos ante mí acción, pero esa felicidad pronto se borraría de mí rostro.  
  
Ya era lunes, salía de clases y me encontré como siempre con Anna a la salida, estaba hablando con mis compañeras.  
  
-Puedo saber de que hablan?-pregunté curioso-  
  
-Hola!-dijo Anna dándome un fuerte beso en la mejilla-  
  
-Hola!-saludaron mis compañeras-estábamos organizando una salida y decidimos invitar a Anna-dijo una de ellas-  
  
-Que suerte!-le dije a ella-  
  
-Tu también saldrás mañana!-me susurró Anna al oído-  
  
Esa noche me senté junto a ella en el sillón al ver que todos se habían dormido.  
  
-Cómo es eso de que yo saldré mañana?-pregunté curiosos-  
  
-Es una sorpresa!-dijo ella con tono pícaro-  
  
-Dime!-le suplique-  
  
-Esta bien!, te arreglé una salida con Tamao para mañana-dijo ella por fin dejándome impactado-  
  
-No lo puedo cree!, tu hiciste eso por mí!-dije sorprendido-gracias!-  
  
-De nada-dijo ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción-  
  
Ese mismo día por la noche, me agarró el peor dolor de cabeza de toda mí vida, no podía levantarme de la cama, así que decidí llamar a Tamao y decirle que no podría ir.  
  
-Hola?-dijo Tamao contestando el teléfono-  
  
-Hola, Tamao, soy Yoh!-  
  
-Que sucede, ya estas listo para salir?-  
  
-No, tengo un tremendo dolor de cabeza y no podré ir-dije tristemente-  
  
-Tanto te duele?-  
  
-Verdaderamente si!-esperando que me dijera, "Iré a cuidarte"-  
  
-Bueno, iré con las chicas al cine entonces, nos vemos, adiós!-dijo colgando el tubo-  
  
Me quede frustrado por la corta conversación, pero en ese momento Anna abrió la puerta de mí habitación, estaba muy bonita ya que ella iría al cine con mis compañeras.  
  
-Que haces ahí acostado?-preguntó confundida-  
  
-No saldré con Tamao hoy-  
  
-Le avisaste?-  
  
-Si-contesté triste-  
  
-Vendrá aquí?-  
  
-No irá al cine con ustedes y con los chicos-  
  
-Que te sucede?-preguntó preocupada sentándose en el borde de mí cama-  
  
-No me siento bien, me duele la cabeza-dije débilmente-  
  
-Déjame ver que tienes!-dijo ella, suavemente tocó mí frente-estas ardiendo de fiebre!-dijo desesperada-  
  
-Estaré bien, ve con ellos!-dije tratando de que aprovechara la situación, ya que no salía mucho de la casa-  
  
-No!, no te dejare aquí solo, tienes fiebre Yoh!, me quedaré a cuidarte- dijo Anna dulcemente-  
  
-Gracias-dije débil-  
  
Poco después llego con un pañuelo mojado y me lo colocó sobre la frente, se trajo una silla y se sentó a mí lado.  
  
-Esto te ayudará a sentirte mejor-dijo dulcemente-  
  
-Esta bien que seas mí guardiana pero creo que un dolor de cabeza con es tanto para que no salgas!-dije riendo-  
  
-No lo hago por eso, no quiero que sufras, no solo eres mí protegido, eres mí amigo, y te quiero, por eso quiero cuidarte, no quiero que te pase nada malo-susurró aquella hermosa voz angelical que me aliviaba el dolor a cada palabra-  
  
-Gracias!-no podía dejar de repetírselo, todo lo que ella hacia por mí nadie lo había hecho, ella solo me sonrío a esta simple palabra y se quedó allí sentada toda la noche, esperando a que yo me sintiera mejor.  
  
A la mañana siguiente seguía sufriendo ese tremendo dolor de cabeza, Anna entro a mí habitación con una bandeja y la apoyó sobre la cama.  
  
-Te traje el desayuno-dijo ella amablemente-  
  
-Gracias!-y me dispuse a tomarlo-  
  
-Te sientes mejor?-  
  
-No aún me duele-dije dolorido-  
  
-Mejor llamaré a un medico-  
  
-Contigo me basta, deberías ser enfermera de hospital-dije bromeando, ella ser rió-  
  
-No bromees!-dijo-quiero saber que tienes!-  
  
-Es solo un dolor de cabeza!-insistí-  
  
-De acuerdo!-dijo rindiéndose por fin, no quería discutir conmigo-sabes!, Silver ya esta mejor, lo solté esta mañana-dijo feliz-  
  
-En serio?, pues me alegro mucho!-  
  
-Si-dijo ella mientras su sonrisa iba disminuyendo-pero vio a Hao cerca, tengo miedo de que intente raptarte, yo no pueda hacer nada, nunca he peleado con mas de veinte hombres y el lleva un ejercito consigo-dijo triste-  
  
-No te preocupes, no va a pasarme nada, yo se que tu podrás, y si no puedes yo estaré para ayudarte!-esas palabras salieron de mí boca pero yo, no tenia idea de porque, o como había logrado decirlas, pero me tranquilizó saber que ella se sentiría mejor-  
  
-Gracias!-  
  
-Gracias?, tu has hecho mil cosas por mí, ya!, deja de preocuparte-  
  
-Esta bien, iré a servirle el desayuno a los chicos-dijo saliendo de mí habitación. En esos momentos me quede pensando, "¿Qué es ella para mí?, ¿Cómo puede interesarse tanto por mí?, porque desde que recuerdo nadie lo ha hecho!", esos pensamientos no se borraban de mí mente, mientras el dolor de cabeza me mataba.  
  
Entonces mis tres amigos entraron a saludarme, ya se iban a la universidad y yo siquiera podía levantarme. Se fueron y quede solo con Anna, me propuse aprovechar el momento y hablar todo lo que pudiera con ella, saber de ella, aunque hacía dos meces que estaba con nosotros apenas savia de ella, y me quería conocerla. Me levanté débilmente de mí cama y caminé hacia el living, al verme Anna fue hacia mí y me ayudó a caminar; los dos nos sentamos en el sillón y comenzamos a hablar.  
  
-Porque te levantaste?-preguntó ella-  
  
-Es que no quería seguir encerrado allí!-dije tratando de disimular mí verdadero propósito-puedo hacerte una pregunta?-  
  
-Claro-contestó segura-  
  
-Si el asteroide no caerá todavía, porque viniste hasta aquí?-pregunté curioso-  
  
-Pues.-hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió-quería conocerte antes-  
  
-Cómo sabías quien era, y donde estaba?-  
  
-Primero seguí mis instintos que me trajeron aquí, y luego Silver me ayudó a encontrarte, seguí tu presencia y te encontré aquella noche mientras seguía a los Tregs-  
  
-Los Tregs?, son los hombres que se disolvieron?-  
  
-Si, son criaturas creadas por Hao, él es el que quiere matarte, para que Ánaton caiga en la Tierra y la destruya por completo-  
  
-Usas las alas de Silver?-pregunté recordando que en el día que apareció poseía alas-  
  
-Si, cuando Silver se introduce en mí me proporciona sus alas, y puedo sacarlas cuando yo quiera, por otro lado si un Treg toca las alas se disuelve automáticamente-explicó-  
  
-Anna, como sabes tanto del amor y del odio, los sentimientos de los humanos-pregunté por fin, quería llegar a ese tema hace tiempo-  
  
-Lo llevo en mí naturaleza, nací con el conocimiento de esos sentimientos, pero jamás he odiado, y menos me he enamorado-dijo triste-  
  
-No te gustaría enamorarte?-  
  
-Si-contesto con una pequeña sonrías-pero creo que me camino me guía hacia él-  
  
-Hacia él?, te refieres a la persona de la cual podrías enamorarte-aclaré- no te preocupes, ya llegará y estoy seguro de que el también va a amarte-  
  
-Porque me haces tantas preguntas?-preguntó confundida-  
  
-Solo quiero saber de ti!-  
  
-Estas preguntando cosas muy personales-dijo sospechadamente-  
  
-Lo siento, no creí que te incomodara-contesté arrepentido de haber preguntado-  
  
-No, pero me resulta extraño-  
  
-Lo siento-dije y me levanté para volver a la cama-  
  
-Te ayudo?-preguntó Anna dulcemente-  
  
-No, puedo solo-contesté, fui a mí cuarto y me recosté, ella se quedo en el sillón, no sabía que hacia ni que pensaba, pero pronto tendría que descubrirlo. Llegó mí cumpleaños, un seis de noviembre. Ahí estaba yo, en casa durmiendo cómodamente, hasta que Len, Horo-Horo, Manta y Anna entraron a saludarme.  
  
-Buen día!-me dijo Len-  
  
-Déjenme dormir!-protesté-  
  
-Feliz Cumpleaños-me susurró Anna al oído, lo cual hizo que me despertase del todo-  
  
-Gracias!-dije feliz de tener a las personas que más quería con migo aquel día-  
  
-Feliz cumpleaños!-gritaron todos tirandoce encima de mí, Anna quedo sobre mí y todos los demás encima, la tenia frente a frente, me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla y murmuró riéndose-"me están aplastando"-poco a poco todos se fueron levantando y entre los cuatro me tomaron alzaron y me llevaron hasta el sillón, me tiraron allí y me trajeron una pequeña y diminuta cajita.  
  
-Este es tu regalo, y si no te gusta regálamelo a mí!-dijo Len dándome la cajita- Abrí la pequeña cajita dentro habían un par de llaves.  
  
-Que es esto?-pregunté confundido-  
  
-Mira por la ventana!-dijo Manta- Estacionado frente a nuestro edificio había un convertible gris platinado, me quedé totalmente impactado y los mire a los cuatro que se encontraban allí parados frente a mí-  
  
-Yo no se que decirles.-dije mirándolos-  
  
-No digas nada, es tu regalo!-dijo Anna con una hermosa sonrisa-  
  
-Gracias!-grité, abrasé a cada uno de ellos y les agradecí-Como juntaron la plata?-  
  
-Eso es un secreto-dijo Horo-Horo-  
  
-Bueno, gracias igualmente!-dije otra vez-  
  
-El problema es que este regalo tiene una mala noticia-dijo Anna sorprendiéndonos a todos-mañana tendremos que irnos Yoh-  
  
-A donde?-pregunté confundido-  
  
-A la Ciudad de Esperanza-  
  
-Cuánto falta?-pregunté refiriéndome al fin de la raza humana-  
  
-Cuatro días, a las doce en punto del mediodía del día once-contestó explicita-esperanza queda a dos días de aquí y un dos hasta el oráculo de la Diosa donde están las puertas de la Esperanza y quien sabe si tendremos problemas con Hao-  
  
-No puede ser.-dije deprimido-  
  
-No te preocupes Yoh, estoy seguro de que tu nos salvarás-dijo Manta-  
  
La tarde siguiente partimos en el auto hacia Esperanza. Fuimos por la autopista, yo conducía, Anna estaba junto a mí y Silver nos seguía desde lo alto. El viento por la velocidad era vigoroso y fuerte, no había mucho transito ya que en esa época del año casi nadie viajaba. Anna no decía una sola palabra, estaba demasiado preocupada, no quería encontrarse con Hao y menos pelear con él. Paramos en una pequeña parrilla en medio de la carretera, pedimos lago para comer y nos sentamos a esperar.  
  
-Se que estas preocupada por Hao-dije de una vez-  
  
-Es que, no quiero arriesgar tu vida!-  
  
-No te preocupes, saldremos de esto los tres juntos!-dije sonriendo, traté de no olvidarme se Silver, por eso había mencionado los tres. Ella me sonrió y tomó mí mano suavemente.  
  
-Gracias-dijo-aunque te estas preocupando mas por mí que yo por ti!-  
  
-Es que no quiero que te preocupes todo saldrá bien!-dije animado. Llegó la comida y nos dispusimos a comer. Terminamos, volvimos al auto y seguimos nuestro camino. Esa noche paramos en un hotel pequeño, para poder descansar, no teníamos mucho dinero así que tuvimos que pedir una sola habitación de camas separadas. Ya era tarde y decidimos dormir así al otro día saldríamos temprano, pero nos pusimos a discutir esa noche.  
  
-Estas bien?-le pregunté-  
  
-Si, tu?-  
  
-También, aunque las sabanas de mí cama son algo frías-dije riendo-  
  
-Yoh-dijo-tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar?-  
  
-A que te refieres?-pregunté confundido-  
  
-Le tienes miedo a la muerte?-  
  
-Creo que si, algo de miedo tengo, no se como es.-dije algo confundido-  
  
-Yo no le temo-dijo muy segura-porque si muero antes, seré tu ángel de la guarda-  
  
-Me gustaría que lo fueras-dije dulcemente-aunque prefiero que seas mí ángel estando viva!-dije riendo junto a ella-  
  
-Que vas a hacer con Tamao?-preguntó sacando ese tema de la nada-  
  
-No haré nada, ya la olvide!-dije seguro-se que no la amo-  
  
-Seguro?-  
  
-Si!-conteste con toda seguridad, luego me acorde de Maira, aquella vieja amiga que se me había declarado la noche que conocí a Anna-  
  
-En que piensas?-preguntó ella curiosamente-  
  
-Sabes, la noche que te conocí, una de mis amigas me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí-  
  
-Y que le dijiste?-preguntó ella muy interesada-  
  
-Que yo no!-dije-y ella se puso a llorar-  
  
-Yoh!-grito ella, en voz baja-  
  
-Que?-  
  
-Cómo pudiste ser tan cruel?-dijo ella enojada-  
  
-Porque?-pregunte confundido-  
  
-Yoh, si nunca te has enamorado te costará entenderlo, pero lo peor que puede pasarle a alguien que ama a una persona es que ésta no le corresponda!-explico-la lastimaste por dentro, es un tema muy complicado de explicar-paró por unos momentos y siguió-el dolor es la peor parte de amar- dijo suavemente-sufrir por amor hace llorar a cualquier persona incluyendo al hombre mas duro, sientes que el mundo se te viene abajo, que no quieres amar mas! Porque no quieres volver a sufrir, quieres tirar todo lo que estorba tu camino, no te importa mas nada, solo quieres vivir sin amar- volvió a hacer una pasusa-pero vivir sin amar es mas duro que nunca amar, porque cuando amas y éste amor es correspondido, te sientes la persona mas afortunada de la Tierra, te sientes completo-dijo terminando-  
  
-Lo dices como si lo hubieras sentido.-dije sorprendido-  
  
-Yoh, yo estoy hecha de odio y amor, esos son mis dos principales componentes-  
  
-Entiendo.-  
  
-Duerme que ya es tarde, algún día lo entenderás-dijo acomodándose para dormir- Esas últimas palabras rondaron por mi mente y me hubiera gustado decirle: "Que pasa si ya las estoy comprendiendo?". Cuando desperté, ella ya estaba despierta, miraba en la pequeña televisión, las noticias, las cuales anunciaban que pronto Ánaton caería en la Tierra.  
  
-Que sucede?-pregunté viendo la tristeza que se dibujaba en su rostro-  
  
-Ya falta poco.-dijo sollozando-tenemos que llegar pronto!-  
  
-No te preocupes, llegaremos!-dije animándola-  
  
Rápidamente partimos hacia la Ciudad Esperanza, el tránsito era impresionante, toda la gente que viajaba a los refugios para intentar salvarse, pero los dos sabíamos que Ánaton destruiría toda la Tierra. Tomamos un atajo de tierra, fuimos por el campo, donde cientos de personas esperaban el fin del mundo fuera de sus casas disfrutando sus últimos día, llorando en las puertas de sus casas, sacando todo lo que tenia valor para ellos, así verlo, por última vez. Anna no resistía tanta tristeza, lloró silenciosamente para que yo no me diera cuenta, pero sabía que ella no estaba bien, como Anna dijo una vez: "estamos conectados". Pronto llegó la noche, estacionamos el auto en medio del campo, ella fue a tras y yo dormí a delante. Sabía que no nos quedaba mucho tiempo para hablar y decidí aclarar todo esa noche.  
  
-Anna-dije-no me has hablado sobre el odio-  
  
-No hay tanta diferencia con el amor, como todos dicen del odio al amor solo hay un pequeño paso, porque ambos sentimientos comparten la misma fuerza-explico-  
  
-Pero que es el odio, como sabes cuando odias a alguien?-pregunte intrigado-  
  
-Sinceramente, no estoy muy segura, mí naturaleza no me deja odiar-hizo una breve pausa y continuó-pero el odio es un sentimiento muy feo, porque cuando odias solo llevas rencor y sufrimiento, así como puedes amar hasta la muerte, puedes odiar hasta matar-dijo seriamente-  
  
-Entiendo-dije comprendiendo todo-no debe ser muy agradable-  
  
-Es algo extraño porque yo no puedo odiar a Hao, a pesar de todo lo que hizo, él en algún momento fue mí compañero-  
  
-Cómo, cuando?-pregunté confundido-  
  
-Hace tiempo cuando yo era pequeña él era hijo del hombre más rico de la ciudad vecina a nuestras selvas y de vez en cuando de escapaba y jugaba conmigo, pero pronto su madre lo tomó y lo convirtió en lo que es-explicó-  
  
-Que extraño!, pero que es realmente lo que él quiere?-  
  
-Ya te lo dije!, él quiere matarte, quiere que Ánaton destruya la Tierra y a toda la raza humana-grito ella-  
  
-Esta bien!, ya entendí!-dije algo molesto por su grito-  
  
-Perdóname!, es que estoy algo alterada-se disculpo-  
  
-Te entiendo.-dije-mejor durmamos, y mañana llegaremos pronto- Esa noche las estrellas brillaban muchísimo, se veía la luna llena en aquel desierto lugar, Esa fue la noche mas larga, no dejé de pensar en Anna, "Que era lo que yo!, realmente sentía por ella?", y esa noche lo comprendí, comprendí que la amaba.  
  
Desperté esa mañana de tormenta con un breve dolor de cabeza, Anna seguía durmiendo, la desperté, nos acomodamos y partimos hacia Esperanza. Parando en medio del campo, donde la gente vivía un día normal, porque sabían que no podía ir a los refugios, me queje de mi dolor. -No lo soporto mas me duele la cabeza!-grité-  
  
-Tranquilo Yoh!-dijo Anna suavemente-ven!-dijo tomándome el rostro, me apoyó sobre su pecho, tocó mi frente y cerró los ojos. Una mágica sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Pronto el dolor se fue totalmente ella me despegó de su cuerpo y me miro a los ojos.  
  
-Estas mejor?-preguntó-  
  
-Si-contesté algo adormecido por la sensación-que hiciste-  
  
-Eso es un secreto!-dijo riendo.-  
  
Bajamos del auto, fuimos a un restaurante donde había mucha gente, todos disfrutaban sus últimos momentos y ese día yo iba a decirle a ella cuando la amaba. Nos sentamos en una mesa, pedimos la comida y comencé.  
  
-Anna-dije nervioso-tengo algo que decirte-  
  
-Que sucede?-preguntó ella con toda normalidad-  
  
-He tomado muy enserio las cosas que me has enseñado hasta ahora-dije, quería tardar en decirle lo que de verdad quería decirle-  
  
-Me alegro!-dijo ella contenta-  
  
-Y he aprendido y comprendido todo-dije seriamente-y gracias a ti se que.- no quería seguir, las piernas me temblaban, estaba sudando, mis manos se volvieron dos trozos de manteca, comencé a tocarme el pelo, el nerviosismo no me dejaba hablar.  
  
-Que sucede?-preguntó ella preocupada al darse cuanta de mi estado-  
  
-Yo.me di cuanta que..-hice una larga pausa-que estoy enamorado de ti Anna- dije por fin. Ella quedo perpleja, sus respiración iba aumentando de apoco y no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos, no dijo una sola palabra en unos largos minutos.  
  
-Yo.-ella se había puesto mas nerviosa que yo-  
  
-Tu me quieres, Anna, lo veo en tus ojos-dije sin saber como comprendí aquello-  
  
-Yoh no podemos estar juntos!-dijo ella con ojos llorosos-  
  
-Porque, porque no!?-pregunté alterado-  
  
-Soy tu guardiana, no podemos mezclar sentimientos, si algo me pasa el dolor no se iría con facilidad, jamás podría perdonármelo-dijo ella bajando la cabeza-  
  
-No me importa!-grite. Todas las personas del lugar nos miraron-mírame!- grité-mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas!-le grité fuertemente, todos estaban observándonos en ese momento, Anna con tristeza me miro fijamente- dímelo!-volví a gritar. Tome el mantel de nuestra mesa con todos los platos y copas, y grité por última vez tirando todo al piso-dime que no me amas!- ya no sabía mas que hacer para que me contestara, estaba aterrada, yo jamás en mi vida me había comportado así, nunca supe porque me puse tan mal.  
  
-Cálmate Yoh-dijo ella muy suavemente-  
  
-Te amo!-dije con voz cansada-puedes entenderlo?-grité-  
  
-Si lo entiendo!-gritó ella parándose de la silla-ya te entendí, ya te conteste, por favor cálmate!-gritó ella harta de verme así-ya deja de lastimarme!-gritó llorando- Dejé la plata de todo lo que había roto sobre la mesa y me fui, ella tardo en seguirme. Llegué al auto me senté en la parte de atrás.  
  
-Maneja tú!-dije sin mirarla. Ella se sentó adelante y arrancó el auto. No cruzamos palabra alguna en todo el viaje.  
  
Se hizo de noche ,la lluvia seguía, no sabíamos como refugiarnos; encontramos una cabaña abandonada en medió del camino. Cuando entramos era una gran habitación con cocina, una cama individual, una chimenea y una mesa con cuatro sillas; el lugar era pequeño pero suficiente para refugiarnos de la lluvia. Entramos a la cabaña los dos totalmente mojados, no había toallas ni nada para secarnos no tuvimos otro remedio que esperar frente a la chimenea.  
  
-Sigues enojada conmigo?-pregunté sentándome en el borde de la cama mientras ella caminaba cerca de mí, pero no recibí respuesta-perdóname lo que hice en el restaurante, me puse muy mal perdóname-dije, pero seguía sin recibir respuesta, me pare y dije lo ultimo que pude-se que no debí hacerlo pero yo no.-antes de que pudiera terminar aquella frase, ella se me puso en frente y me miró con los ojos mas atrapantes que hubiera visto jamás-yo.- dije tratando de sacar una palabra de mis labios, no podía hablar, sus ojos me habían hechizado por completo. En el segundo menos esperado avanzó hacia mí y me beso. Me quedé impactado por su acción, no podía moverme, hasta que reaccioné, suavemente la tome de la cintura, ella me tomó el cuello y su dulce beso se convirtió en el beso mas apasionado que pudiera haber experimentado en toda mi vida, la suavidad de sus labios, su forma de besar, sus caricias en mi rostro, no podía soportar aquel excitante latir de mi corazón, me estaba ahogando en su beso, quería sentirla , tocarla, besarla, pero esa sensación me paralizó por algunos instantes hasta que ya no pude mas. Con la mayor suavidad de todas comencé a subir mis manos por su espalda que todavía seguía mojada por la lluvia, por debajo de su remera, la atraje hacia mi, estaba pegado a ella, que me tiró sobre la cama, me di vuelta y quedo debajo de mi. En un determinado momento nos despegamos, nos miramos, no queríamos hablar solo sentirnos. Me tomo del cuello y me atrajo hacia ella, nos besamos, yo acariciaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, ella se dejaba querer y yo me dejaba llevar. Esa noche fue la mas larga y hermosa de mi vida, compartimos un solo ser entre los dos, y no había nadie que lo impidiera.  
  
La mujer junto a mi me miro sonriente.  
  
-Que paso después?-preguntó la mujer-  
  
-Quiere saber si lo hicimos?-pregunté sonriendo al igual que ella-si- conteste-  
  
-Que paso luego, que fue de Hao?-preguntó la otra mujer- Cuando me quise acordar estaba rodeado de gente que escuchaba mi historia, mirándome y esperando a que siguiera, no tuve mas remedio que seguir.  
  
Me desperté esa mañana Anna estaba acurrucada entre mis brazos, de alguna manera sentí que ese enorme deseo de protegerla se había hecho realidad. Se despertó, me miro, me beso, y volvió a acurrucarse bajo mi cuello y yo la abrase con mas fuerza, no quería soltarla, no quería ir a Esperanza, solo quería quedarme con ella. Sentí como si el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento, como si quisiera vivir en ese sueño para siempre.  
  
-Perdóname.-susurró ella tristemente-  
  
-Tu perdóname a mí!-dije-yo estuve mal-  
  
-Los dos lo estuvimos-  
  
-Si, pero ya paso-dije suspirando-no quiero separarme de ti nunca-dije apretándola contra mi, con fuerza-  
  
-Te amo-dijo ella llorando-  
  
-Porque lloras?-pregunté preocupado-  
  
-No se-dijo-jamás me habían querido tanto, siempre estuve sola, y me vengo a enamorar de mi protegido-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-  
  
-Pero ya no estarás mas sola-dije convenciéndola- Nos levantamos, subimos al coche y partimos hacia Esperanza. No quería llegar, todo terminaría allí.  
  
En el camino un ejercito de Tregs y Hao estaban esperándonos en la entrada a la ciudad Esperanza. Frené rápidamente se dirigieron hacia nosotros, me tomaron y a Anna también. Estábamos amarrados con las manos atrás, y nos pararon frente a Hao.  
  
-Volvemos a vernos!-dijo maliciosamente-  
  
-Vente al diablo-le dije enojado-  
  
-Calma mocoso, tu morirás y yo me quedaré con la princesa-dijo tocando el rostro de Anna-  
  
-No la toques!-grite-  
  
-Mmm.creo que al mocoso le molesta que la toque-dijo miro a los Tregs, ellos comenzaron a golpearme, me dolía mucho, me lastimaban-  
  
-Déjalo!-gritó Anna furiosa-ya basta!-  
  
-Que?-dijo Hao-que, mas?, de acuerdo!-  
  
-Ya basta!-gritó Anna con tanta furia que rompió las sogas que ataban sus manos, en ese mismo instante Silver se introdujo en su cuerpo, ella extendió sus alas y los Tregs que la sostenían se disolvieron.  
  
-Tranquila Anna!-dijo Hao sorprendido-solo faltan veinte minutos para que Ánaton llegue a la Tierra, tienes que ser paciente-  
  
Los Tregs comenzaron a pegarme otra vez, estaba muy mal herido.  
  
-Suéltalo o te mato Hao!-dije ella secamente-  
  
-Tu matarme, con que?-dijo Hao, los Tregs avanzaron hacia ella en una larga batalla. Termino herida en barias partes de su cuerpo cansada de luchar, yo seguía en el piso sin poder levantarme.  
  
-Eres hábil hermosa-le dijo Hao sorprendido, pero sabía que iba a perder-de acuerdo tu ganas, me rindo-dijo muerto de miedo-  
  
Pero Anna no tubo piedad corrió hacia él y le pego una fuerte puñalada en el estomago. Hao cayo al piso y le juró que las pagaríamos, luego, como por arte de magia un humo negro lo succionó y desapareció. Anna cansada fue hacia mi y me tomo entre sus brazos.  
  
-Vamos, faltan dos minutos!, Yoh, tienes que ser fuerte-dijo débilmente, me ayudó a caminar- Llegamos al Oráculo de la Diosa era un lugar lleno de flores, arbustos de gran tamaño, había cuatro rocas altas colocadas en círculo.  
  
-Lo veo!-dije mirando a Ánaton que había atravesado la primer capa de la atmósfera-  
  
Me paré en medio de Oráculo, aquellas altas piedras se convirtieron en luces blancas, se escucho el grito de Silver acercándose, me atravesó, sentí una paz tan pura en ese momento, Ánaton se disolvió en millones de pedacitos, una lluvia de meteoritos caía sobre la Tierra, fue una experiencia hermosa, pero fue lo último que vi en ese momento, toda la energía de mi cuerpo había sido usada para salvar a la Tierra.  
  
Me desperté (no se cuanto tiempo después) en la sala de un hospital rodeada por otras camas llenas de chicos enfermos, Anna estaba junto a mi, apoyada con los brazos sobre la camilla en donde yo estaba acostado. Extendí mi mano con el mayor esfuerzo posible y toque sus cabellos, con gran velocidad se dio vuelta.  
  
-Despertaste!-dijo con gran felicidad-  
  
-Hace cuanto que duermo?-pregunté-  
  
-Hace seis días-  
  
-Tanto!-dije sorprendido-de todas formas no me queda mucho tiempo-dije muy débil-  
  
-No digas eso, todavía eres joven tienes mucho por vivir-dijo tristemente-  
  
-No quiero morir-le dije con miedo-  
  
-No morirás-dije ella muy segura-  
  
-Te necesito...-dije en voz baja-  
  
-Siempre me tendrás-  
  
-Te amo-dije-  
  
Sin quererlo me dormí. Cuando desperté, todos los chicos que se encontraban con migo estaban sentados en sus camas, mirando a Anna meditando en medio de la sala. Me quedé allí mirándola observando la aquella belleza que siempre la acompañaba, recordando todo lo que había vivido junto a ella, y todo lo que la amaba. Sentí un enorme dolor en el pecho, Anna se sobresaltó como todos los chicos que estaban allí, la maquina que marcaba mis pulsaciones, paso de un rápido palpitar a el palpitar mas lento que había tenido en mi vida.  
  
-Yoh!-gritó Anna corriendo hacia mí. Yo por mi parte no podía reaccionar estaba conciente, pero algo traumado.  
  
-Anna.-susurré por fin, con gran debilidad-ya se me acaba el tiempo-  
  
-No, no vas a morir, no dejaré que eso pase-dijo ella tomándome entre sus brazos. Me abrazó con fuerza, extendió de su espalda aquellas blancas y hermosas alas que poco a poco fueron rodeándome, estuvimos así por casi diez minutos.  
  
-Allí esta!-gritó una enfermera señalando a Anna. Alrededor de diez hombres con trajes radioactivos entraron en la sala. Anna se despego de mi en el mismo momento que guardó sus alas. Aquellos hombres la tomaron de los brazos, ella no tenía fuerzas, no comprendía su decaimiento, pero no pudo soltarse.  
  
-Esperen, Anna!-grité con debilidad. Ella ya estaba lejos, pero pude ver que sus labios entre lágrimas formaron la palabra "Te amo". Luego que se fueron, todos los chicos se acercaron a mi y empezaron a decirme:  
  
"Mientras dormías, el ángel decía que te amaba", "Ella salvó nuestras vidas y también la tuya", "Ella te dio toda su energía". Jamás volví a verla.  
  
La mujer junto a mi y la otra, y los otros, lloraban a mi alrededor.  
  
-Luego de eso me enteré que se la habían llevado a un laboratorio en Suecia, la explotaron hasta que murió de agotamiento, examen tras examen, la fueron envenenando-dije llenándome de lagrimas-la mujer que mas amé en mi vida murió para salvarme, a mí!-grité ante todos-nadie haría eso por mi si no fuera ella-  
  
-Todos le debemos la vida a ella-dijo la mujer-si no fuera por ella la raza humana ya no existiría-  
  
-Esta usted en toda la razón-dije mirándola seriamente-ella es nuestro ángel-dije-no solo me salvó a mi sino a todos aquellos niños que estaban conmigo en el hospital!, gastó esas pocas energías que le quedaban para salvarme!-  
  
-Le debemos mucho!-dijo una de las personas que me rodeaba- Hable por un largo rato con aquellas personas que se encontraban a mí alrededor. Luego, subí a mi auto y me marche hacia aquella cabaña en medio de la ruta donde alguna vez supe lo que es vivir.  
  
Fin 


End file.
